The Day I Came to be
by twistedjunjun20
Summary: Who is that mystery guy? Whats this about dying to protect the one I love? Time for Crystal Tokyo already? Read and Review


**Title:  The Day I Came to Be...******

**Author:  Queen Lita******

**Email:  queen_lita@hotmail.com or queen_lita_jupiter@yahoo.com******

**Rating:  PG  ******

**Disclaimers:  I don't own Sailor Moon, Naoko does.  If I did own Sailor Moon you wouldn't be seeing me going to a regular school in Richland.  If I did go to school like a regular kid, then I would have a couple of bodyguards guarding me because people would always be coming up to me for an autographs or something like that.  I guess dreams only happen in fairy tales, so I might as well stop dreaming and start writing.   ******

**Author's Notes:  Arigatou to Queen Raye, you have gotten me into Sailor Moon even more than I was before, but I thank you anyways, Melissa (Super Sailor Moon, you have graduated to the next level), I guess I am now you role model because I know a lot about Sailor Moon.  I would also like to thank Katie, you got me hooked and now look at me. ******

**This story is about how I became Queen and what happened between the time I was a Scout to the time I was crowned Queen.  Minna, I hope you all understand that this is my first time trying to write a fan fic, so don't be to hard on me.  ******

**          It was an ordinary day at Juuban University.  We had just gotten out of school when we heard this scream.  I yelled, "Transform everyone!"  ******

**          "Moon Eternal Power, make-up"******

**"Mercury Crystal Power, make-up"******

**"Mars Crystal Power, make-up"******

**"Jupiter Crystal Power, make-up"******

**"Venus Crystal Power, make-up"******

****

**We all transformed and went to where we heard the scream.  What we saw next had to be the worst looking monster we have ever fought.  The monster had slime falling off of what you would call his body, he had the head of a human, his feet where like that of a duck's, and his teeth were as sharp as knives.  ******

**          Eternal Sailor Moon yelled to the monster, "I am Eternal Sailor Moon, the champion of justice, and on behalf of the moon I will punish you!"  ******

**The monster just looks at Eternal Sailor Moon and says that it is hopeless to beat them.  He says that in 72 hours the world will be destroyed.  All the scouts are speechless except for me.  I yell to the monster why will the world be destroyed.  He said that ever since the Silver Millennium his master has had a grudge against the Earth.  Finally after 1,000 years they have the power to destroy Earth and get their revenge.  While the monster is talking and the scouts are listening to him, a shadow is seen in the trees.  I am the only one who sees who it is, but I don't say anything because I thought that it was a cat or something like that, so I didn't pay any attention to it and went back to listening to what the monster was saying.  ******

**After what seemed like a long time the monster finished and we went back to fighting.  ******

**"Mars Flame Sniper"******

**"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody"******

**"Jupiter Thunder Dragon"******

**"Venus Love and Beauty Shock"******

**The monster is just about to be dusted by Eternal Sailor Moon when that shadow comes out and yells, "Jupiter Guardian Sword Elimination"  The monster is turned to dust and we all look at who destroyed it.  ******

**There is a guy there, but it isn't Tuxedo Mask.  I ask, "Who are you?  He says, "My name is Beano."  Venus asks, "Where are you from?"  He answers that he will tell us when one us dies saving their true loves life.  With that he disappeared into the trees.******

**Later that night we were all at Raye's temple.  Luna had called a meeting.  Raye and Serena were arguing as usual, Amy was reading a book, Mina was laughing at Raye and Serena, I was trying to figure out what Beano had said about one of us dying to save our true love, and Luna was yelling at Raye and Serena to stop arguing.  Darien was there because ever since Beano said that someone would die protecting their true love, he vowed to be by Serena's side at all times.  ******

**Finally everyone was paying attention and waiting for Luna to speak up.  Luna started talking when I interrupted and said, "That Beano character seemed familiar somehow and he used an attack from Jupiter, could he be from my home planet?"  Everyone was silent for a while until Luna said that he is the guardian of the princess of Jupiter.  I was a little surprised.  I remember some memories from the Silver Millennium at my home planet, but some of it is still foggy.  ******

**After a couple more hours at the meeting we all went our separate directions.  I went to my apartment and sat down for what seemed like hours until I saw what time it was.  It was 2:00 a.m. and we were going to go shopping in the morning at 10:00 a.m.  I decided to go to sleep so that I would be on time for shopping.  ******

*** Beginning of Flashback ***

**I was asleep when I had a dream about me on Jupiter.  I was with a guy named Ken in the gardens of Jupiter.  I had met him when I was 6 years old and he was 7 years old.  It was at a ball on the Moon celebrating Serena's 6th birthday (I think that Serena and Lita were the same age, but I am not certain.  If I am wrong you can email me with the right answer.  I also think that Ken and Lita are the same age, but I decided to make Ken older because it sounds better).  I found out that he was the son of one of the guards of the King and Queen of Earth.  I fell for him right then and there and I vowed to meet him after the ball was over.******

**After the ball, I caught up with him.  I asked him what his name was and he said, "My name is Ken."  "May I ask what your name is princess?"  Ken asked.  "My name is Princess Lita of Jupiter."  After that moment we both knew that we were meant for each other.  ******

**10 years after that day we were celebrating our anniversary when it happened.  Beano came running to me saying that the Moon was going to be attacked in a three days and they needed all of Princess Serena's guards there to protect the her.  Ken said that he would go with me to the Moon because the King and Queen's son was most likely already there with the Princess. (Since Ken is the son of a guard of the King and Queen of Earth, after 10 years he has now become a guard of Prince Darien of Earth.  Just to clear up anybody's confusion.)  ******

**A couple hours later we were on the Moon.  Queen Serenity was there waiting for me.  I also saw Princess Mars, Princess Mercury, Princess Venus, Princess Neptune, Princess Uranus, Princess Saturn, and Princess Pluto there.  Queen Serenity told us to follow her.  We did what she told us and found ourselves in the ballroom.  There were thousands of people there waiting for us.  Someone announced us and we went to our rightful places next to the Queen.  I asked where her daughter was and she was just wondering that herself.  ******

**We found Princess Serena in the rose gardens with Darien.  They were talking on a bench.  When they saw us they stopped talking and stood up.  Queen Serenity was wondering why she wasn't present at the conference.  Princess Serena said that Darien wanted her to wait while.  Then she showed us her left hand and we all understood, even the Queen.  Queen Serenity said that it was great that she engaged now.  She asked when the wedding was going to be.  Darien said as soon as possible.  Serena agreed.  ******

**It was settled that they would be married the next day at 4:00 p.m.  They all forgot that the Moon was going to be attacked in about 2 days.  I was going to say something, but I decided against it because I didn't want to ruin everyone's good mood.  ******

**The next day at 7:30 a.m. I found myself in bed with Ken right next to me.  I gently stroked his back with my fingers and he turned around and smiled.  We kissed and I decided to take a shower, get dressed, and make breakfast.  Ken came up behind me and said you aren't taking a shower without me (Megan, I know that I took your idea from _In the beginning_, but I thought that after 10 years together they should do more than just kiss and stuff like that).  After a shower I was got dressed and made my way to the kitchen.  Ken and I were the only ones there so we made pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and coffee.  At around 8:45 a.m., Amy, Raye, Mina, Heather, Michelle, Alex, and Sarah came into the kitchen.  We knew that Serena and Darien would be a while because Serena sleeps in until 9:30 a.m.  ******

**Around 9:00 a.m. Serena and Darien came in.  We all had very surprised faces on.  We were speechless, but I said, "Morning Sleepyheads."  Serena mumbled something while Darien said, "Morning Lita."  They sat down and Serena shoved pancakes, bacon, sausage, toast, and eggs in her mouth.  After most of the food was gone, Serena drank her coffee and raced back to her room.  Once again we were speechless.  Darien excused himself and made his way to Serena's room.  ******

**Later that day Serena and Darien were married.  The next day Queen Beryl attacked the Moon.  It caught everyone by surprise because they were so caught up in the marriage between Darien and Serena that they forgot about the attack that was supposed to come.  I had remembered so I transformed.******

**"Jupiter Crystal Power, make-up"******

**Everyone else followed my lead except Darien and Serena because they didn't have a transformation at that time.  ******

**"Mars Crystal Power, make-up"******

**"Mercury Crystal Power, make-up"******

**"Venus Crystal Power, make-up"******

**"Neptune Crystal Power, make-up"******

**"Uranus Crystal Power, make-up"******

**"Saturn Crystal Power, make-up"******

**"Pluto Crystal Power, make-up"******

**After everyone transformed we went to the front of the palace to help protect it.  When we got there we saw Queen Beryl with a whole army of loyal servants of the Negaverse including Malachite, Zoycite, Nephrite, and Jedite.  We were all shocked.  We thought that they were loyal to Darien, but I guess evil can change all that.  After Beryl yelled attack we forgot about them and attacked.  ******

**"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody"******

**"Mars Celestial Fire Surround"******

**"Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap"******

**"Venus Meteor Shower"******

**"Dead Scream"******

**"Submarine Reflection"******

**"World Shaking"******

**"Silence Glaive Surprise"******

**Metallia just laughed and threw  a blast at us that killed us.  My last conscious thought was that one of these days Ken and I would meet again and marry each other.  After that thought I died with the rest of the Scouts.  Not long after that Darien saved Serena from being killed by Beryl, but in the process he was taken from her.  Serena jumped off the balcony towards Darien and reached for his hand.  They had just got a hold of each other when Beryl told Metallia to kill both of them.  They both died.  ******

**Queen Serenity saw that all of us including her daughter and new son had been taken away from her.  She took drastic measures and used the Silver Empryium Crystal to seal everyone until a thousand years later when they are born again on Earth for a new beginning.  ******

*** End of Flashback *******

**I woke up after I saw us being sent to Earth for a new beginning.  I saw that it was 9:45 a.m.  I yelled that I was acting just like Serena.  If I wanted to be on time I had to hurry up.  ******

**I was out of the house at 9:55 a.m.  We were going to meet in front of the arcade.  It is a good thing that I live close to the arcade because than I would be in real trouble with Raye.  I ran as fast as I could.******

**I got there with about 2 minutes to spare.  When I looked up after taking a few breaths I saw that everyone was there including Serena which was a big surprise.  ******

**Raye asked why I was late.  I told them that I would tell them later at the meeting that I was calling.  They looked at me strangely for a while and then we started off on our shopping spree. ******

**We went to the book store because Amy wanted to get some books.  We all got sweat drops on our heads.  Next we went to the clothing store because Mina and Serena wanted to try on some clothes.  We watched them come in and out of the dressing rooms.  That went on for about 2 hours until we all told them that there was more things to do before the meeting later this afternoon.  After that we went to this charm bracelet place for Raye because she wanted to browse for a while.  After that we decided to go to the arcade for a while before we had to go to Raye's Temple and talk about my dream.******

**Once we got into the arcade, Serena and Mina went straight to the Sailor V games and started to play.  Amy wandered over there quietly watching their every move.  Raye and I went to talk to Andrew.  We both got a milkshake while we were waiting for Mina and Serena to finish and were talking to Andrew.  ******

**Andrew talked about work and asked how we were doing in college.  We told him that it was the same old boring things that always happen.  (For those of you that don't know this, Andrew knows that Raye, Lita, Amy, Mina, and Serena are the Sailor Scouts.  He also knows that Darien is Tuxedo Mask.  Just wanted to clear that up with you.)  Andrew asked us if a new enemy had come.  We told him that there was a new enemy, we just didn't know who or what it was yet.  ******

**After another hour of talking we decided to leave.  On our way out I ran into Ken, literally.  I said, "Oh, hello Ken."  Ken said, "Hello Lita."  After looking into each others eyes for what seemed like years, we were pulled apart by someone yelling, "Lita, come on, we have to go now."******

**I told Ken that I would call him later.  He said, "I will be waiting."  ******

**A few minutes later we were at Raye's Temple.  Raye brought out some cookies and tea for us to eat.  After getting comfortable, Raye asked me again why I was late.  I took a deep breath and told them the whole dream. (I am not telling the whole dream again because that would be another 3 pages on top of the already 10 pages that I am expecting to type up.  So if you forgot the dream part got back and read it over again.)  ******

**After about a couple of hours everyone was silent.  I just sat there with my head down until someone spoke up.  I found out that it was Serena that was speaking.  Serena said that it was probably a flashback like she has sometimes.  Everyone else agreed with her for once.  Then Amy, Mina, and Raye spoke up and said that they haven't had any dreams or flashbacks of the past except the ones that Luna told them.  ******

**I was going to say that I might be the one Beano was talking about, but I decided against the idea.******

**Not long after the meeting was over, I heard a scream.  I ran to where I heard it and became horrified.  I saw Ken with a different monster, it was holding him and sucking his energy.  I hide in an alley and transformed.******

**"Jupiter Crystal Power, make-up"******

**After transforming, I yelled my introductory speech.  ******

**"On behalf of Jupiter I will destroy you for trying to kill a cute guy.  I winked at Ken and then started to attack the monster.  Ken was surprised, but then he made the connection.  ******

**"Jupiter Oak Revolution"******

**The monster screams and falls down.  I run to Ken and hold him in my arms.  Ken looks up at me and says, "Lita, I love you."  Then he faints.  I look at him and start to cry.  I didn't see the monster start to get up.  I look up to see the monster starting to charge up.  I have this feeling that I have to protect Ken with my life. (Just like Beano said earlier.)  I stand up ready to use my attack.******

**"Jupiter Thunder....."  I was almost finished when the monster released his attack.  It hit me full force causing me to fall down.  I am sitting down on the ground when I see that it's charging another attack.  I see Ken lying there helpless.  I see the monster about to direct the attack at Ken.  I run in front of Ken and protect him.  The attack makes me fall down almost unconscious.  ******

**Right when the monster attacked me for the last time the other Scouts appear.  Eternal Sailor Moon yells, "No, Jupiter!"  The monster looks over to where the Scouts are and starts to charge another attack.  Beano comes out of the trees and yells, "Jupiter Guardian Sword Elimination."  The monster looks over to where the attack came from, but was too late to dodge it.  It was dusted.******

**After destroying the monster, Beano and the Scouts come over to me and ask how I feel.  I tell them that I am dying, but don't worry because I will be back soon.  Beano says that he knows.  He says that he was sent to see that the Princess of Jupiter finds her true love and protects him with her life.  He also tells the other Scouts that this was the only way that I could become Queen.  Everyone looks surprised, but Beano says that he will explain.******

**Beano says that once the Princess of Jupiter dies, then it is time for everyone to take their rightful place as Queens' of their home planets.  Serena says that she should call Darien and tell him to come over as quick as possible.  Beano tells them that they should all call their boyfriends and tell them to come quickly before Lita dies. (By this time everyone has detransformed back to civilian form.)  ******

**About 3 minutes later, Darien, Greg, Chad, and Andrew are at the spot where they were told to meet at. (I thought that Mina needed a boyfriend, so I took Rita out of the picture and had Mina and Andrew be a couple.)  Beano tells everyone that as soon as I die than everyone else will be at their respective doors that lead to their destinations as King and Queen.  We each took our boyfriends hands and wait. (Ken was healed by Beano while everyone was calling their boyfriends.)  About 1 minute later, I felt a spasm and then I died. (During the whole time I am dying, Ken is holding my hand)   We are brought to the Jupiter door not long after I close my eyes.  ******

**I see a faint figure coming towards us.  I am about to attack it, when Ken says to hold it until we know who it is.  The closer it gets to us the more familiar it gets.  Now it is right in front of us and I yell out, "Mom!"  ******

**She says, "Yes, it is me my daughter, and Ken I can't wait until you guys are married and you are my son."  "I am grateful for you protecting my daughter for so long, but it was her turn to protect you and for you guys to take your places at the throne."  Ken said, "I am grateful that I have had the privilege of knowing and loving your daughter even after so many years have gone by, I promise to protect her from here on out until we die."******

**After that my mother comes up to me and touches me on the shoulder.  Instantly my princess dress appears in place of my scout uniform and a princess crown appears on my head.  After that my mom takes off her crown and Ken takes my crown off.  In its place my mom's crown is placed on my head.  I feel myself starts to mature even more than usual. (I won't tell you what matures or anything like that because you know what I am talking about.)  ******

**After my mom places her crown on me, she changes into regular clothes, just like I used to wear.  I look at her and she says that her reign is over and mine is just beginning, so go through that door and it shall begin.  I look over at Ken and see that he dressed in a green tuxedo suit, black dress shoes, and black gloves.******

**We walk through the door hand in hand.  Once the door is open I see the rest of the Scout including Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, and Pluto with their Kings' right by their side.  After we all talk for a while, Queen Serena says, "We should now get ready for the sleep until the 30th Century when I reawaken the Earth."  "Everyone get to their respective places while I put the Earth in a state of deep sleep."  While she and Darien go to the window, we all go to our respective places after saying we will see each other in a little while.  Serena and Darien come back and say that Earth is asleep now and that we should do the same.  Raye is about to say something, but she holds her tongue because I give her a mean glare telling her that the comment wouldn't be a good idea.  We lie down in our places and then Serena activates the timer for 1,000 years.  ******

**Once that is set, the gas starts to slowly creep in, but before it gets to us we kiss our husbands' goodbye and then we fall asleep.  ******

**1,000 years later******

**I wake up to see that everyone else is still asleep.  I walk over to the timer and see that it should go off in about 30 minutes, so I decide to make a big breakfast.  I go by the window and see the Earth sleeping and waiting for the day when Serena will use the Silver Crystal to reawaken it.  I go to the kitchen and start to make the breakfast.  While I am putting the bacon, pancakes, toast, sausage, waffles, eggs, milk, and coffee on the table, I hear the timer go off.  Next I hear everyone waking up.  I go out and tell them that breakfast is ready.  ******

**While we were sleeping I saw that everyone had grown about 3-4 inches taller.  I went to check and see if I grew, and found out that I grew about 4 inches since the last time I measured.  I was impressed by my appearance.  Then I remembered that I left the food with everyone and decided to hurry back to the table to see if there was any food left.  I saw that about ½ the food was gone.  I would of thought that about ¼ of the food would be left over, but then I saw that Serena was eating very slowly and not eating that much.  I went up to Serena and asked if she was okay and she said that she felt fine.  She looked at me like this wasn't like her, but I just decided to drop it and start to eat.  ******

**After another 15 minutes of eating and another 30 minutes of cleaning up, Serena finally woke up the Earth, upon Darien's request.******

**Crystal Tokyo was built in our honor and we moved down there.  Once down there we found Serena's, Raye's, Amy's, and Mina's family.  They were all surprised that we were who we were.  They started to ask us questions, so we told them the whole truth.  We then asked them to join us at the Crystal Palace.  ******

**5 years later we had a ball celebrating the birth of Rini, and all of our children.  After that day everything went smoothly.  ******

**Serena finally got to say something that she has wanted to say for a long time.  "Now we finally have a chance of peace, real peace." Queen Serena said.******

**I can't believe that I finally finished this story.  I think that it is really good considering this is my first one I have ever tried to write.  I hope you guys like it because their probably won't be another one for a very long time.  Tell me what you think about it.  Now you know how I became Queen Lita and how everyone else became Queen of their respective planets.  I also told you a little about the future, but not much because you can find out either on a later fan fic or you can write your own interpretation of how Crystal Tokyo came to be.  ******

**Ja Ne, minna-chan******

**Queen Lita                                            **


End file.
